It is desired is to provide an accurate division and square root operations in a processing system while minimizing hardware and software. Some conventional methods use software library and end up with slower devices. Other conventional methods extend the precision and end up requiring larger hardware.
Accordingly, what is desired is a system and method for addressing the above-identified issues. The present invention addresses such a need.